Baby its you
by TrueFangirlYayMe
Summary: Baby its me, you’re never, all alone, Im here with you. We should be as one, I don’t care if I stumble. I want to tell you now, the thing called love. HitsuHina songfic to Baby its you by JUNE. R R!


**My first Bleach fic!!**

Yay song fic! Woot! It pretty much explains how Hitsugaya feels about Momo. The song is the translated version of Baby its you by JUNE.

* * *

**You're always complaining that this town is boring  
Searching for the place where the sun shines The song you're singing is the same old rusty song  
You won't sing a new on**

Hitsugaya stood in front of Momo, who was finally allowed, and able, to talk to him in person. The whole Aizen incident had not blown over quickly. "Toshiro..I..Im so sorry. Im sorry…" she cried quietly. Plenty of other people of Soul Society surrounded them, wanting to witness what would happen. Hitsugaya hated to see her like this, it was painful. She kept apologizing for accusing him and drawing her sword to him, and he kept saying he didn't care, but it was a lie. Just thinking about that incident hurt him deeply. He just couldn't believe his best friend had accused him of something as terrible as killing a captain. Her captain. The man she had looked up to since she entered the Death God school. She kept saying the same thing, over and over and over, he wished she'd say something else, anything. "Momo I told you a thousand times, its ok." He said.

**The reason we get anxious is because part of our heart believes in the future. Baby its you, even your pain, will become a memory someday. You're the only one, thinking to much. Ill make your whole body tremble, Future is you!**

'One day me and Toshiro will be best friends again, it'll be just like before. It will.' Momo thought, hoping for the best future possible. She didn't want him mad at her. How could he forgive her so easily?! She tried to kill him for gods sake! "Momo its ok." Hitsugaya said for what felt like the one hundredth time. "Its all in the past and you don't have to worry about it anymore. I forgive you." He insisted. "I don't understand…How? How can you forgive me so easily? I blamed you, I-" "Momo!" Hitsuagaya interrupted her. "You shouldn't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. It was…" he paused, knowing now wasn't the time to say Aizens name.

**You must know what the look in my eyes means  
My trembling eyebrows can't lie. Stop being mean, I cant look at you like that. The only one you're hurting is yourself. The reason Im not talking is because Im overwhelmed by a feeling that words aren't enough to describe.**

Momo continued to cry, overwhelmed by her emotions. Hitsugaya looked at her, sorrow in his eyes. "Momo…" he mumbled. Momo looked into his eyes, his bluish-green, usually cold eyes, were filled with sadness. "I don't understand, how can you not hate me, not even be mad at me, after how stupid I was!" Momo felt more tears fall from her eyes. "What I don't understand, is how you could think I could ever possibly hate you. You and I have been best friends since we were little, as close as siblings. So you made a mistake, that doesn't mean I hate you." Hitsugaya said softly. "But I was so stupid, such an idiot, I made the biggest mistake of my life!" Momo was sobbing at the point. Hitsugaya closed his eyes and sighed slightly. He hated to hear here say such things about herself! "Momo, stop, don't say that. You made a mistake and its not a big deal, everyone makes mistakes. Just calm down." Hitsuagaya frowned. Momo continued to cry, not knowing what to say. There wasn't much more Hitsugaya could say at this point, his emotions were beginning to get the best of him.

**Baby it's you, sometimes you sink into something the color of dead leaves  
Let me be the one, I'll be your color, all the time  
I'm watching you, I'm by your side. Baby its you that I need. Baby things are getting better. Baby its you that I want.**

Momo had sunk into a deep depression and Hitsugaya was beginning to fear he wouldn't be able to snap her out of it. But if anyone could at this point, it was him. Hitsugaya took a few steps towards her, "Momo, your going to be ok. I promise you." "Toshiro." She cried, pulling him into a hug. Usually Hitsugaya would correct Momo by saying, 'Its not Toshiro, its captain Hitsugaya.', but at this point, he could care less. All eh cared about was getting her back to her happy go-lucky, fun loving self that he loved so much. He'd always be by her side, even if she didn't know it. He wanted her, he needed her, he couldent live without her. "Things will get better." He mumbled, a slight smile forming on his lips, which caused Momo to smile a bit aswell.

**Baby, it's you, even your pain will become a memory someday  
You're the only one, don't think, just feel  
I'll make your whole body tremble, future is you!! Baby its me, you're never, all alone, Im here with you. We should be as one, I don't care if I stumble. I want to tell you now, the thing called love.**

Momo had her arms wrapped around Hitsugaya in a tight hug, and, at the moment, everything she had been upset about disappeared from her mind. It was all a faded memory. She didn't want to think, she just wanted to feel Hitsugaya so close to her, close to her heart, just like it should be. She was never alone as long as she had her lil'Shiro close by! She pulled away slightly, "Toshiro, why? Why are you trying so hard?". Usually he was quiet, but today he was saying so much, it was, unlike him to say the least. Hitsugaya looked at her for a moment, speechless. 'Well, if there was ever a time to tell her, its now….' He thought. "Because Momo…." He paused, and looked her straight in the eye, a slight blush coming across his pale cheeks and a smiling gracing his lips. "…Because…I love you." There was a long silence. Not only Momo, but everyone, was completely shocked. "Oh captain…." Matsumoto mumbled, smiling at the scene before her. "Y-you mean it?" Momo blushed. "Would I say it if I didn't mean it?" he smirked. Momo was speechless, and did all she could think of to do. She pulled him into a kiss. At first he was shocked, but after a few seconds he relaxed his body and wrapped his arms around her waist. He didn't care if half the Soul Society was there everything that was happening. The only person he was paying attention to was Momo. At that moment, almost everyone in the room smiled.

**Don't you know everything is all right?  
Can't you see the future's so bright?  
Now you know nothing in the world  
can come between you and me. Don't you know everything is all right? Cant you see the future is so bright? Lets hear the voice of peace, hope, joy, freedom, happiness and love.**

Hitsugaya, after a few moments, pulled out of the deep kiss and smiled. "Everythings all right now." Momo nodded and smiled, "Yes." Her future was full of happiness and love, with her once best friend, now lover. Nothing would ever come between them again. "I love you." Momo whispered, hugging him and resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you to." He smiled.

* * *

So as you can see it was OOC, but it was sweet so,…review…or else Hitsugaya will be sad.

Hitsugaya- I will

Yes…you will. So review for Hitsugaya! This was my first Bleach fic so don't be to hard on me.


End file.
